


Snow on Dead Neighbourhoods

by WaitAThousandYears



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bleh, Drabble, I want to read Dante's Inferno, It never snows here, M/M, Snow is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitAThousandYears/pseuds/WaitAThousandYears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow in England was rare. So rare, it was almost symbolic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow on Dead Neighbourhoods

It never snowed much in England. Something to do with the equator and humidity levels or something. Geography was never my strong point. Too much listening involved for my liking. I didn't it mattered all that much seeing as how England virtually never got snow. And the rare time we did, the technicalities were far from my mind.  
There are only three times I remember seeing snow in England.  
The first time it snowed, it was a comfort for me. It was something familiar in a strange country. Snow during Winter was nothing unusual in Switzerland.  
I remember being quite terrified by everything that was going on around me. I was only seven, and I was just after becoming an orphan, and subsequently been dragged across the continent to live in an orphanage for genii.  
And the loud mouthed blonde kid with the monster bar of Cadbury's bounding towards me in the entrance hall of said orphanage only added to my general wariness. The child had exchanged quick words with Roger, the manager of the orphanage who was attempting to welcome me to Wammy's House, before turning to me.  
"Hi! I'm Mello. You're Matt, yeah? You're sharing a room with me. Don't get in my way and stay away from my chocolate, and we shouldn't have a problem." he'd said. But seeing as the only part of his introduction I'd understood was what was to be my new name, I'd stayed quiet.  
"What? Are you retarded or something?" He'd asked rudely.  
"Mello! He doesn't speak English. You of all people should be sympathetic." Roger'd scolded.  
Mello just shrugged and dragged me down the hall towards our room.

The second time it snowed, I was on a plane bound for the United States of America.  
I was sitting in the plane in Heathrow Airport silently flicking through Mello's copy of Dante's Inferno with Mello himself sitting next to me.  
"So, LA. It'll be fun. Can't be any worse than this shithole anyway. I don't reckon it'll take us long to get in with the local crime circles." he'd said happily.  
I let him ramble on about how we were going to take over the Mafia, and catch Kira, and finally beat that 'cock sucking rectal wart Near'. We both knew pure well that I didn't give a shit about anything he'd said, but he was happy as long as I gave the impression of humouring him.  
"Look, it's snowing out." Mello said, pointing out the small plane window. Sure enough, the lightest sprinkle of snow had just begun to fall, disappearing almost as soon as it hit the tarmac below us. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make me wonder what the fuck I was on a one way flight to America to fight for something I never cared about.

The third time it snowed was the first time I'd stepped foot on English soil in ten years. There was no reason for us to return to Britain. No logical one anyway. But yet here we were. Walking past the engraved plaque that read 'Wammy's House' and through those familiar iron gates. As we made our way through the thick snow, I smiled to myself. A decade hadn't much changed me. Either of us, actually. Mello was still loud mouthed and obnoxious, and going through 8 large bars of chocolate a day and I was still the same socially awkward, electronic obsessed, geeky Matt that left here ten years ago. But I wasn't the kid I was when I first came to England. I wasn't Mail Jeevas. I was Matt Keehl. And I found I much preferred it this way.  
The third time it snowed in England was when I came home.


End file.
